Maybe I Let You Poison Me
by Irhaboggles
Summary: What if Kara had known all along that Lena hadn't truly forgiven her? How might that make the moment when Lena finally reveals her deception different? How will the Luthor handle it when the Super turns the tables on her once again? (Dark, speculative AU inspired off of 5x03).


"It doesn't feel very good, does it, Kara?" Lena hissed at the Kryptonian, eyes blazing with a sadistic glee. "To be kept in the dark by your "best friend"? She keeps a secret from you and you go about your life blissfully unaware that anything's wrong until suddenly… BANG!" Lena gave an unhinged laugh while Kara only knelt in front of her with a sad expression on her face.

She was kneeling because, at the present, she was being immobilized by a bit of spare Kryptonite Lena had whipped out to trap her with. It was not enough to kill her, barely even enough to hurt, but it _was _enough to weaken… And floating over her head were all the little nanobots that made up Lena's faithful A.I., Hope. Hope's previous hostess lay unconscious in the next room over, but no one was focused on her anymore, not now that a far more valuable target had just been put into place.

Lena had finally perfected her Q Waves and could successfully rewrite the brain without causing any harm. Now that she knew for sure her Q Waves were safe, she was ready to try it out. And it had been laughably easy to get everything into place. All she had needed to do was to pretend to be in danger. Using the watch Supergirl had given to her, she sent out a distress call and, like clockwork, Kara had come to her aid. Only half a second after Kara arrived, Lena's Kryptonite trap was activated (thanks Hope) and Lena made her big reveal.

"This won't hurt, Kara," the Luthor promised with a deadly silky voice. "And I promise I won't use you for any ill intent. I just want to remove your natural compulsion to lie and deceive. You'll be better by the end of this, trust me…"

"So, you're going to mind control me?" Kara rasped as the Kryptonite continued to weaken her.

"Well, I wouldn't call it mind control so much as I would call it a rewrite," Lena replied as she picked up her tablet and looked to Hope's nanobots. The bots began to swarm faster and faster as Lena picked her tablet up.

"Ha!" Kara gave an uncharacteristically harsh laugh. She shook her head, but made no move to flee. "You're an even bigger fool than I thought!" she declared and, despite herself, Lena was caught off guard by the remark.

"What?" she demanded softly, lowering her tablet with a dangerous look in her eye. As she lowered her tablet, Hope's swarming nanobots slowed down as well. They continued to circle over Kara's head, but with less intensity.

"You heard me," Kara replied, almost tauntingly. "You're an even bigger fool than I thought!"

"Says the girl who flew right into my trap," Lena snarled back, finger hovering dangerously over the button that would seal Kara's fate.

"Maybe I let you poison me," the Kryptonian replied, and once again, Lena was caught off guard by the remark.

"What?" the deadly tone in her voice was replaced with genuine confusion and surprise.

"Maybe I let you poison me," the Kryptonian repeated, her own voice growing softer the second time around as well. The almost arrogant façade Kara had displayed up until that moment finally began to fade away into something… exhausted.

"Maybe I let you poison me," she repeated for a third time, then she explained.

"I knew all along that you hadn't forgiven me, Lena. I wasn't stupid enough to think you'd be able to let go of such a big issue so easily," the Girl of Steel said. "Don't forget, Lena, I know you far too well."

"Well maybe you guessed that right, but surely you couldn't have guessed about all of this too?!" Lena gestured to her lab, angry and defensive.

"I overheard you talking to Hope," Kara replied with a shrug, eyes flicking up to the bots still swarming around her head.

"You used your superpowers on me?!" Lena sounded beyond disgusted.

"Not intentionally," Kara snorted. "You made the mistake of talking to her too soon after I had left your presence. Instead of waiting to see if I was really out of earshot, you launched right into your little plans against me. How could I have _not _heard it?"

Lena's eye twitched in anger and disbelief. She had been _so _careful, _so _quiet, and yet her plan _still _managed to be sniffed out before it was ready! The outrage she was feeling was indescribable and she even saw red. What angered her most of all, however, was the realization that Kara had been doing the same exact thing to her as she had been doing to Kara: pretending to be friends despite knowing a much darker truth about their relationship. All this time, Lena had thought she'd had the upper hand, now Kara was confessing that this was entirely untrue. Once again, Lena had been left in the dark while it was _Kara_ who had known something that Lena had not.

This cruel irony, mixed with the patronizing tone from Kara, mixed with the truth of it all made Lena want to scream! But she didn't. Instead, she only asked why. Was this some sort of reverse revenge? Was it a "double crossing the double-crosser" kind of deal? Was it just another one of Kara's sick kicks? Was it another display of her dishonest nature? Why had Kara not done anything sooner if she had known what Lena was really up to? Why pretend to be ignorant when she knew the truth? Kara had heard Lena confess everything, so why let it go? Why not turn her in?

"Oh the things you do for love!" Kara laughed dryly, and that was when Lena really got her answer. Even though Kara was hiding behind an almost arrogant attitude, as the story started to fall from Kara's lips, so did her composure. And Lena could see that composure slip piece by piece…

Lena quickly began to realize that something had snapped within Kara, and now she wanted to know what and when. This particular type of bravado in the face of danger was not Supergirl's trademark hope and courage, this was something far more chilling and desperate. This was more like a madman willingly facing death than a hero bravely staring down a foe who currently had the upper hand. Lena could see this distinction and she wanted to know what had changed between now and whenever this descent began. Kara was more than happy to tell her everything.

Kara had been in love with Lena for years. Those feelings only got stronger with each passing day. It was part of the reason why Kara had kept her secret identity from Lena for so long. Like she had said, she was afraid of losing Lena. She believed that if she could keep up the lie and just be Kara, then she could keep Lena in her life. She really was _that _terrified of losing the Luthor. Of course, in the end, Kara _had _come out and told the truth, but it hadn't been an easy decision at all, and even then, in the most bittersweet part of all, the apology had still come too late. Not for Lena. But for _Kara_. Because even though Kara had finally decided that losing Lena over the truth beat keeping Lena in a lie, Kara had become so unhealthily fixated on maintaining Lena's love that she had crossed an event horizon of her own.

That wasn't to say that Lena became the sole focus of Kara's life, but the extent to which Kara would go just to keep Lena close was what was problematic. What had once been an innocent desire to keep a friend became an unhealthy obsession with doing anything to please the woman she loved. Kara may have told herself that she would rather lose Lena to the truth than keep her in a lie, but those were just words. In actuality, Kara was still just as feverishly determined to keep Lena now as she had been before the truth ever came out.

"Why do you think I've done so much for you already?" Kara gave an almost mad laugh as her cocky façade melted away to reveal the true terror, despair and wild desperation underneath. "I continued to hang out with you even after hearing that you wanted to hurt me. I flew around the world to get you lunch. I literally broke into a government facility to get you what you wanted. I told you outright that there were no boundaries in our friendship. I told you that there was no line in the universe I would not cross to keep you safe, and I really, really, REALLY meant it."

The raw, wild emotion and passion in Kara's eyes almost began to scare Lena. This was not at all what she had been expecting to have happen tonight. At the same time, though, she could just see it on Kara's devastated face and hear it in her agonized and heartbroken voice that this was not a sob story, this was the truth. Kara was literally willing to do anything and everything to keep Lena happy and healthy. She really wasn't kidding when she said that, as far as she was concerned, there were no boundaries between them anymore.

This wasn't just some sappy declaration of love. This wasn't even a woman trying to tell her crush that their bond wasn't just platonic anymore. This was a feverish madwoman insisting that she would break everything she stood for and burn everything she had ever loved just to keep the woman of her dreams by her side. After all, had Kara not broken into a government facility for Lena's sake? If Lena wouldn't be swayed by Kara's words, Kara did have actions to back them up.

"Maybe I let you poison me, Lena," Kara continued softly. "Maybe I loved you so much that I let you poison me. Maybe I loved you so much that I let my unhealthy obsession with keeping your affection spiral out of control the way it did. Maybe I loved you so much that I let myself spoil you rotten. Maybe I loved you so much that I allowed myself to break into a government facility just to please you. Maybe I loved you so much that even though I knew you were working against me, I still came to your rescue anyway. Maybe I already knew, but maybe I wanted you to. Maybe that's why I never did anything to stop you. Maybe I didn't want you to stop. Maybe _I_ didn't want to stop. Maybe I knew all along what you were planning on doing, but maybe I didn't care enough to want to change it. Maybe I let you poison me, Lena. Maybe I _wanted_ you to."

Kara trailed off with one last bitter, broken, despairing laugh while Lena could only stand over her and stare. This really was literally the last thing she had ever expected to have happen in her life, and yet still it happened. But at last, Lena's stupefaction began to turn into… anger, of all things. Even though what Kara was saying should've made Lena feel good, the realization that she had duped again by the Girl of Steel was just too much for her to handle. Even in what should've been _her _victory, _her _revenge, _her _moment to have the upper hand, Kara had still stolen it away again and managed to regain that power over the Luthor, just like all those years before.

_"I continued to be your friend. Oh yes, Lena. I knew all along, I just pretended not to. You aren't the only one who knows how to lie, and act. You aren't the only one who knows how to feign ignorance. You should know this by now. Especially from me…"_ That was what Lena heard when Kara confessed to having known about Lena's plans from the start. Lena felt her blood boil. _That_ was what really sent Lena over the edge. _She _was supposed to have been the one in power this time, but once again, Kara managed to steal the secrets back and turn the tables on her.

But even then, Lena hesitated to push the button that would send Hope inside Kara to rewrite her brain. That was because, as humiliated and betrayed as Lena felt (again), Kara's words just would not stop echoing over and over again in her mind. The words seemed to swarm over and around her the way Hope was swarming over and around Kara…

_Maybe I let you poison me. Maybe I let you. Maybe I wanted you to. Maybe I wanted you…_

In the end, Lena did press a button. But that button did not erase or change any part of Kara at all. Instead, it sent all of Hope's bots back into their original hostess, who still lay unconscious in the next room over. But like before, she was of little concern to anyone else. Lena put away her Kryptonite trap and allowed Kara to get to her feet. For a second, neither of them said a word, but none were needed. Instead, all they had to do was share a look, and that said more than what any amount of words ever could. That one look was all that they needed at that point. Kara got to see that Lena had finally and truly heard her out while Lena got to see just how far Kara was willing to go for her sake. Lena got to see just how far Kara had fallen from grace in her attempt to chase after Lena. It looked like the Luthors weren't the only ones to get unhealthy obsessions based around a Super. The reverse could happen too…

Now Lena was calculating up all the ways to take full advantage of Kara's unhealthy obsession with her. Not much had changed from the day before, Lena still planned upon bending Kara to her will, but this time, there would be no Q Waves involved. Lena was going to take Kara as she was. That, to Lena, was far more interesting (and if she was being honest, it was even a little flattering, seeing just how far Kara would go for her). And Lena wasn't one to let a good resource go to waste. If Kara was willing to do anything for her, Lena was willing to recruit her. Why not?

"You'll really do anything for me?" the Luthor asked the Super.

"You already know it," came the equally solemn reply, and the barest of smiles spread across Lena's face because she knew that, for once, Kara was telling the full and unadulterated truth.

**AN: This was just a weird, random, dark AU-one shot where we see Kara become something of a yandere for Lena because come on, 5x03 was hella gay as we all have seen. I mean, I'm mostly still caught up on the fact that Kara BROKE INTO A GOVERNMENT FACILITY for Lena. That's got some potential for some more Dark Supercorp like with my Red Kryptonite AU (shameless plug). But anyway, as weird and OOC as this was, I hope you guys still got some measure of enjoyment out of it. See ya later! **


End file.
